<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that thin veil between us by wannabeoppa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358057">that thin veil between us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa'>wannabeoppa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#7, 30 Kisses Challenge, F/F, List Alpha, Rarepair, Reality is A Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Kisses Challenge<br/>List: Alpha<br/>Number: #7 - reality is a dream<br/>Theme: Concrete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that thin veil between us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eyyyy, guess who's alive?<br/>Heck yeah. </p><p>This is for @MannyTheSavage1 you gorilla! I hope you enjoy this! Sorry for the long wait!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The pulsing of her heart was calm yet each beat was strong against Tomoe’s ear. Like rapid waves, rising and roaring, only to caress the beach so gently. She was a woman of  few words but when she did speak, she articulated words in such a structure so precise that it did not stray too far from the fluency of her strumming to the known rhythms of their own songs. And her voice was only a few beats shy from perfection. It lulled her to believe that heaven was a place on Earth.</span> <span>Her eyes were the colour of peace, the colour of everything she loved. Tomoe would do everything to see them sparkle against the dark canvas of the night sky over and over like the time she told her she loved her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomoe nestled deeper on Sayo's chest, listening closely to how her heart was beating and matching the rhythm her index finger was making against her sides. Tomoe heard Sayo chuckle and she grinned to herself knowing that Sayo was endeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers card through her crimson tresses, Sayo spoke against them, so softly as if she felt the words Sayo drawled slowly against her scalp. Tomoe shivered at Sayo's embrace, so full of love, emotion, and comfort. Tomoe figured out the words slowly without having to hear her voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So articulate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks and melts into the figure of everything she wishes she could have for eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like heaven, having Sayo pressed close against her, giving her the attention she always thought didn't deserve; that Sayo's attention should only be given to something worth her while but as Sayo hummed along with rhythmic tapping of her index finger at the back of her arm, Tomoe stopped her doubts in its tracks and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a perfect world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world where Sayo was hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world where she’d bury her face against the crook of Sayo's neck as her arms tightly wound around her, protectively like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world where Sayo used</span>
  <em>
    <span> Louder, you're my everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of I love you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world where this reality only exists in her dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A world that crumbled as soon as the first note of her alarm rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fantasy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> fantasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her eyes open, blearily staring at the small crack between her curtains, pain whirling in her chest and stomach, tips of her fingers numb aching to touch her once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was reminded of the true reality of her relationship with Sayo; her one that got away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeetus. </p><p>okay, angsty rarepairs are my brand.</p><p>still a backlog of 30 Kisses Challenge and other stuff! Look forward to them!</p><p>Itsumo doori, i'm on twitter @neddisoppa!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>